


Venus Incarnate.

by stonerkun420



Series: Metal & Ink. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Minghao is totally Wonwoo’s tattoo artist, Mingyu is so soft wow, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Tattoed Wonwoo, Tattoos, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Mingyu loves Wonwoo’s tattoos. Mingyu loves Wonwoo more than anything. He takes some time to admire. Wonwoo is more than happy to show off his ink.





	Venus Incarnate.

“Can..Can I see them?” Mingyu asks, voice low, in a hushed whisper. But to Wonwoo, in the silence of the quiet room, it’s as loud as anything. He feels the hairs on his neck stand a little.

“Hm?” Wonwoo hums, eyes shutting softly as his head tilts forward again, Mingyu’s warmth against his back lulling him into a sleepy state.

“You finished your sleeve this week, right? I wanna see, please.” Mingyu asks again, his breath fanning out over Wonwoo’s neck.

They’re sitting in the middle of the bed, it’s nearly midnight, and they both have classes in the morning, but they could care less right now. Wonwoo is sitting in between Mingyu’s legs, arms resting between his own thighs. Mingyu’s chest is pressed up against Wonwoo’s back, the younger’s chin resting on the elder’s shoulder.

“Mm, yeah. The piece is done for now, it’s a dragon.” Wonwoo mumbles, leaning forward a little to strip himself of his sweater, leaving nothing but the expanse of his pale skin, only his arms covered in ink, his back bare and smooth.

Mingyu shifts his attention to Wonwoo’s right arm, and his mouth drops open just the slightest.

Mingyu can’t help but stare at the Venus incarnate in front of him him, light from the open window where the moon shone through, showcasing the higher points of Wonwoo’s body.

The gleam of moisturiser on the ivory skin, the smell of apples and soap, the litany of calm, beautiful and quiet breaths coming from him. The gorgeous curve of his spine as he leans forward to throw his sweater to the edge of the bed.

An aborted breath escapes Wonwoo’s mouth as Mingyu follows the Chinese Dragon with a cold calloused finger, sending the slightest wave of goosebumps over the elder.

The younger of the two presses a biting smile to the ink, to match the Cheshire cat on his shoulder. Traces at the script that winds its way through the pictures.

He loves Wonwoo’s tattoos, loves the contrast of his sweet personality to the solid black-and-white of the ink that runs from shoulder to wrist. Loves the way feel under his hands. Loves Wonwoo.

“It’s pretty. I should send your artist a fruit-basket, maybe.” Mingyu chuckles, the huff of breath sharp against Wonwoo’s skin. Wonwoo bites back a laugh.

“I’m glad you like it. I was excited to get this done, so it’s worth it now that you like it so much.” Wonwoo smiles, craning his neck as he turns to face Mingyu, his smile only widening at the silly grin on Mingyu’s face.

“I’d love anything on you, Inky.” Mingyu winks, and all Wonwoo does is snort, slapping a hand over his mouth as he guffaws, afraid of waking the neighbours in the apartment next door.

“Inky? Jesus, you’re creative tonight, huh?” Wonwoo sighs, but he’s got this fond smile on his face, one that has Mingyu leaning his forehead on Wonwoo’s bare back for a moment as his chest clenches with such a positive feeling. He’s—overjoyed. Loved.

“Let’s just go to bed, yeah?” Mingyu speaks up, voice muffled but heard regardless, and Wonwoo nods in reply, a short hum in the back of his throat.

Wonwoo chucks his sweater back on, and is sure it’s backwards, but doesn’t quite mind when he’s distracted by Mingyu yanking the elder underneath the comforter, his gangly, long limbs wrapping around him.

Wonwoo strokes a hand through Mingyu’s hair, and warms up immediately at the contented sigh from the younger.

Wonwoo looks down and their eyes meet, only visible through the pale moonlight coming in through the window, once more. Wonwoo grins, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Mingyu’s nose. It crinkles a little in surprise, and the shy, sleepy giggle that escapes leaves Wonwoo’s heart skipping a beat.

 _Fuck_ , if Mingyu doesn’t love his boyfriend. His happy little boyfriend who’s personality contrasts so wonderfully with his inked arms and stoic facade. Caring, adventurous, introspective. “I love you Wonwoo,”

“I love you, Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> sigh its 12:00am nice I just finished this and i’m...very proud. i think it’s safe to say Check In is not a priority and neither are XiuSoo’s Broventures, rip. 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated oof oof oof come yell at me on twt abt meanie @mnhao <3


End file.
